Purehearted Slice of Life
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: A collection of drabbles that is written out of boredom. All pairings, all genres, all ratings. Most of them have lemon hints, you've been warned! XD
1. Inauguration

***disclaimer : I don't own Junjou Romantica =D. Enjoy these random drabbles where it lasts! 8DDD***

**Acapella**

Inauguration night will soon come. Shinobu, who have just entered Mitsuhashi-dai, started to think about it.

"What should I do for presentation?"

Miyagi caught Shinobu's confused face. "Hey, hey, what are you thinking about? Cabbage?"

Shinobu pissed off. "Of course not! I'm thinking about what will I do for inauguration night..."

Miyagi smirked a bit. "Stripping?" Soon after his word, he got a kick from Shinobu.

"YOU AMORAL TEACHER!"

"H... hey, I'm kidding... How about.. Singing acapella?"

"A good idea, but my voice is not that good..."

"Perhaps it's not that shameful like str..."

Shinobu then hits Miyagi. "Shut up!"

On the inauguration night, he really do the stripping, along with singing acapella. His action is getting a full attention from female students.


	2. Valentine Chocolate

**Valentine Chocolate**

Misaki obviously knows that Usagi-san hates anything sweet. It's already February 13th, and he still struggle to find chocolate replacement for Usagi-san. Although he also knows that Usagi-san will eat whatever he gives him, he still a bit confused whether to give chocolates or not.

"He hates anything sweet, and if I ask what he want for Valentine's day, he'll obviously say 'You' or 'Your body'", he thinks.

As he passes convenience store, there's an ad about sugarless candies that is popular recently.

"Why don't I give him this?"

Misaki bought some, and then come back to the condo.

14 February morning, Usagi-san had his breakfast with Misaki. Then shortly after finishing their breakfast, Misaki got to his room.

"Oy, Misaki, what happened?" asked Usagi-san, puzzled.

Then Misaki gives the sugarless candies, wrapped with Valentine papers. His face clearly shows that he's embarassed.

"T... Take this! A replacement for chocolate! I know you hate sweets, so I take these sugarless candies" he said, while holding his blushes.

Usagi-san rubs Misaki's head, take the candies from Misaki's hand, and tries some.

"It's still sweet. But not as sweet as your blushed face" Usagi-san hugs Misaki then take him to his room.

"I-it's not the point! Usagi-san! It's morning already!"


	3. Leak

**Leak (in the bathroom)**

"Hey, don't move! If you move, all of the things here will become wet" said Nowaki, instructing the brown-haired man.

"I'm telling you this, it's impossible for only two of us to do it in this dark... And it's almost dawn, so stop it already!" Hiroki yelled.

Nowaki smiled. "Nah, if you don't want to do it now, let's continue tomorrow. But however, seems like we'll still need to clean up the mess down here..."

"Ah, okay" Hiroki sighed, and quickly left the bathroom. "And hey, isn't it only two months since we moved to this apartment?" he continued.

"Yeah, but sorry, I don't check this apartment's condition. I never think that the water pipe system is worn out already..." Nowaki apologized. It's because of him that the two of them decided to move to that apartment.

"Its condition is worse than I predicted, and we alone can't repair it. I'll inform the landlord about this. But even so, we'll need to refrain from using the bathroom for at least two or three days, until it's fixed..." Nowaki continued his words.

"It's okay. I don't mind. And thank you for choosing this place, anyway. It helps me cutting down my travel expenses anyway, as it's close to the college..." Hiroki blushed.

Nowaki smiled, and hugged Hiroki. "You're cute, Hiro-san. And that's why I love you"


	4. Filled

***It's been awhile since I updated this thing...***

**Filled**

"Hiro-san, do you want _that_ to be filled now?" asked Nowaki. "You might regret it. Especially because this month you've been very tight _here_ and _there_"

"I don't really care actually, but since you mentioned it... Crap! It's too late to turn it now!" Hiroki moaned, with displeasure clearly written all over his face as he opened a calendar with many marks. His period ends three days ago, and now he haven't even come close to completion.

"Huh? When will your period ends, actually? My period haven't even started!" Nowaki replied. He's a bit worried too, as he haven't got any words from his superior regarding his period.

"Tax form turn-in for educational field ended three days ago, Nowaki. I usually filled it on time, but since there's a lot to do, I just put that damn form away. Now, I'm hopeless..." said Hiroki, while giving Nowaki his calculator. "At this rate, we'll need to cut out some unnecessary bills... Lucky you, I heard from my friend that your tax form turn-in period will be next month, with a six-weeks deadline"

"Well, I suppose so. Here, Hiro-san. I've filled this form fully. And maybe you want to be filled now?" Nowaki said, teasingly, then gives Hiroki the tax form.

"Shut up." Hiroki blushed.


	5. Popsicle

**Popsicle**

Summer is here, and this year's summer is far hotter than ever. Shinobu flutters a thin magazine, just in attempt to reduce the heat, as the air conditioner in Miyagi's residence is currently unusable. But his attempt is useless, the heat is something that he couldn't cope with. He glares at the temperature display mounted on the wall, it's 40 Celcius degrees.

"It's really hot here..." he mumbles. His hair and body is wet because of his sweat.

Not longer after that, Miyagi knocked the door. "I'm home", the professor said. Shinobu opened it, and found Miyagi's pants are dripping wet. And he smells something sweet. Strawberry.

"W... What is this about? D-don't tell me..." Shinobu said, with a shocking tone.

"H-hey, don't get it wrong! I bought a popsicle for you on my way back, but it's melted so fast and drips to my pants. I threw them away before it messed up my cloth!" Miyagi explained.

"Well, I thought you were doing 'that' with that scary professor, and you use a strawberry-flavored..." Shinobu said, but his words are cut by Miyagi.

"So what if I did? Wanna try?" Miyagi smirked, and suddenly he sees Shinobu blushing.

"T-there's no need! Your explanation's enough!"


	6. Violate

***It's been awhile and a very random idea strikes my mind that bad. Anyone fancy enough to give me review and a single-word prompt idea? ^^v -makes puppy eyes- and sorry if this is too technical for some folks ^^v***

**Violate**

Lately, Misaki and Usagi-san are both very busy to the extent that their conversation is limited to essential communication only. Misaki is struggling with his thesis and Usagi-san is creating a new boys' love novel. Then one day, they're both got free time to spend together and they decided not to go anywhere.

"Usagi-san, lunch is ready!" shouted Misaki. "I made salmon steak"

Usagi, who was in his room until Misaki called, then got suddenly very turned on when hearing Misaki's voice shouting his name. He closed his notebook, and went down to the living room. Misaki prepared the lunch and they exchanged small talk while eating.

When both of them finished their meal, Misaki cleaned up the table they used to eat and placed all the plates they used to the dishwashing table. Just in time Misaki grabbed a sponge to start dishwashing, Usagi grabbed Misaki's waist.

"I want to violate you" he said, seductively.

"Please. Not now! Don't you see I'm cleaning up?" shouted Misaki. He freed himself from Usagi's hand, and continued to shout. "If you continue, I swear you'll be in trouble"

"Aww, my Misaki is cold to me..." Usagi teased Misaki again. Misaki then find a way to repaid Usagi's teasing. "Not now, but after my phone call, kay!"

He then grabbed his cellphone, and faking a call with Aikawa. He obviously know that Usagi is missing deadline this time, so he used this hole to free himself this time.

"Hello? Oh, Aikawa-san! Yes, Usagi-san is not doing his job as you pleaded and instead..."

"Fine!". This time Usagi grumbled, and got back to his room working. Misaki smirked, seems like his trick is effective for now. He then continued to wash the clothes that were piling up as he didn't have the time to do that work. But after awhile, he heard a very loud distressed scream from Usagi's room.

"ARGH!"

Misaki then stopped to care about his washing, and impulsively runs to Usagi's room. He breaks the unlocked door. "What's wrong?" He asks.

Usagi then pointed his finger to his notebook's screen. A blue screen appeared with many error messages written there.

"Access violation at address... Please press Ctrl+Alt+Del to restart"

Misaki, who isn't that good with computers and gadgets, got confused. "What did that mean?"

"That means that my two-months work are about to be abolished because a virus strikes my notebook. Now it can't open my word-processing program, and can't access my data. This made me frustrated" Usagi answers with an unpleasant face. But soon, his face turned a bit devious, after turned to see Misaki's face.

"And now, after I see the word 'violation', I really want to do that to you, now..."

Misaki sighs. There's no way out for him after this situation. And he find himself unable to walk two hours after he stepped to Usagi's room. "I shouldn't need to be concerned to that rabbit's shout if I don't wanna get violated!" he lamented.


	7. Someday, out of the blue

***Prompt courtesy to dinosaurlullaby on Twitter, thanks!***

**Someday, out of the blue**

Miyagi is alone in his workplace, as Hiroki is photocopying some study material for his next class. He had done all his appointed job, so he got quite a bit of free time before he can actually leave Mitsuhashi. He already read most of the books in his table and he's sure that Hiroki would beat him if he touched Hiroki's book collections, so he decided to just sit and mess with his cellphone.

He opened his mail inbox to find something interesting. Halfway on scrolling on his inbox, he stopped on a particular message, opened it, and chuckled. A mail from Shinobu, sent three years ago. Miyagi never bothers to clean up his mail folder and he rarely used email, so it's not a surprise that a three-years-old mail can stuck in his inbox.

Hiroki, who just got back from photocopying, caught Miyagi who was holding his laughter. "Just laugh if you wanna. What is it today?" asked Hiroki, cynically.

"Aw, my Hiroki is jealous!" teased Miyagi, but then Hiroki stopped him.

"If you can flirt me, so why don't you flirt anyone other than a brat of yours? Geez, you've turned paedophile now" Hiroki smirked.

"Well, he started all of this first. I honestly never thought a boy would, someday, out of the blue, cling to me and said that it's his fate to be with me" answered Miyagi.

"So back to the topic, what made you laugh today?"

"This" replied Miyagi, while showing his cellphone's screen. A mail from Shinobu appears. It was a picture of beef steak, with the caption "Next time, I'll make this!". Looking at that mail, Hiroki can't help but laugh a bit.

"Ah, I found that your brat is actually..."

Before Hiroki finished his words, he heard the sound of knocked door. "Come in!" he replied.

Speaks of the devil. The dean's son appeared, then he gave Hiroki his assignments. "Ah, sensei, here is my Japanese Literature assignment you gave on your class last week. My friends' assignments were not finished on time, so theirs will be given later. Thank you"

"Okay, I'll grade it later" replied Hiroki. Shinobu exited the room, and got back to his class. Hiroki continued where he left off. "Your brat is actually somewhat adorable" he said.

Miyagi just smiled. "And so his destined couple" he added.

"Obviously no. You're not adorable at all" hissed Hiroki. "Got back to your work please!"


	8. Farewell to his sanity

***This will be a bit... Long for a drabble. I want to make this a one-shot but maybe later. Enjoy! LOL. Prompts courtesy to kuroliv on Twitter, slightly edited***

**Farewell to his Sanity**

"Urgh, stop it, you perverted rabbit! Why the hell should I cater to every single whim of yours?" shouted Misaki. He sighed distressedly, and the silver-haired man that's supposed to be his tutor just smirked, and answered. "Come on, this time you won't regret this". Misaki grumbled, and continued his work. "How should I keep my brain working if I'm forced to do these things?"

From the very second he arrived to the writer's house, Misaki kissed a farewell to his sanity. He was sure that his intention was to got a private tutoring for math as suggested by his older brother, but reality said otherwise. When he arrived there, he was forced to do something totally unrelated to the study, such as some cooking, cleaning up, and not to mention perverted things done to him.

This time, Misaki was forced to translate Usagi-san's boys' love novel from Japanese to English, as "punishment" for coming late for the class three weeks straight. Misaki hated English since forever, he just can't bear the differences between tenses, grammars, and different letters than Kanji. He then continue to tap out a few words, only to scream afterwards.

"Misaki spread his legs for Usagi's easier access. He said 'Please, take me...'"

"THE HELL IS THIS! I'M NOT GONNA ASK YOU TO DEVOUR ME, NOT IN MY ENTIRE LIFETIME!" he split the book into pieces angrily, then left Usagi-san puzzled. Misaki went home in anger, and when he finally arrived, he doesn't say a single word to Takahiro about where did he got that anger. He just entered his bed room and slept.

The next day, he arrived on the school with a dizzy look. "You look pale. What happened, Misaki-kun?" asked his classmate.

"Um... Nothing" he replied. He obviously won't say anything about Usagi-san forced him to translate "that" kind of novel.

"By the way, there's an English mock exam today. Are you ready?" his classmate asked again.

Misaki shocked. He was so into his anger that he completely forgot the exam. He just nodded, and his friend said "This time, the exam problems are from Mitsuhashi's entrance exam, so good luck!"

Misaki sighed. The bells rang, and a teacher entered his class. "Be quiet, please. Takarai-sensei is sick, so I'll be swapping hours with him. So, let's start the English mock exam we discussed last week."

The class president spread out the exam papers and result sheet to the class. "Time's 90 minutes. If you can do that in less time, it's better." the teacher said.

Misaki opened his exam paper. The material was translating Japanese into English. It's a text aboout home economy, and Misaki gasped for a while. However, when he gave some time for him to think, he felt that he can do the exam. He then started to write out the answer. To his surprise, he did the exam in less time than usual.

Three days later, the score for the mock exam announced. Misaki got a 90, something he never got before. For the first time, he actually thank Usagi to let him translate the boys' love novel and think that losing his sanity because of Usagi isn't that bad.

***Reviews please, anyone?*******


End file.
